eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
House Kundarak
House Kundarak is a Dwarven house with services focused in security and banking. Their primary customers are those who have enough coin to buy something worth protecting including the wealthy, the powerful, other dragon marked houses and even state governments. They are the wealthiest Dragonmarked House by far and their banking establishments can be found all over Khorvaire. Dragonmark House Kundarak possesses the Mark of Warding which allows the bearers to secure items, papers and money giving reason to why they are the number one service in security. 4th Edition: '''In the 4th Edition Eberron's Player's Guide the Mark of Warding can be chosen by Players as a feat. This feat grants the character an advantage when provoked into opportunity attacks and gifts the player with rituals tailored around security. History During its early years Kundarak was but a small clan in an ancient underground Dwarven empire. During these times whole clans were exiled to the surface if they were found to be guilty of serious crimes. House Kundarak volunteered and took it upon themselves to guard the entrance, Korunda Gate, from these twelve rebellious clans from returning, they even went as far to settle above on the surface. Kundarak spent many centuries guarding this gate and even sealed it. The Mark of Warding first appeared around 2500 years ago, not long before Karrn the Conqueror and seized what is now the Mror Holds and subjugated the exiled Dwarf clans. With the consent of the Kundarak's the sealed gates were opened once again though, it was too late. The Dwarven empire was decimated by the Daelkyr leading to it's imminent collapse. This tragic event meant that the Kundarak's had become redundant, it is not officially known if Kundarak holds a grudge against Karrnath for essentially abolishing their duty. With the aid of the Gnomes of Zilargo and House Sivis, Kundarak found purpose again when they formed an official Dragonmarked House in 106 YK. One of the conditions for earning the Dragonmarked House status was for Kundarak to cease all mining operations within Korunda Gate. Kundarak agreed though they bargained for the right to lease their ancient hereditary lands to others who wish to mine. House Kundarak played an essential part during the Last War but preferred to take a financial role rather than a direct military presence which gave way to Kundarak becoming the banking establishment it is to date. Largely part to a financial infusion between House Kundarak and the Mror Hold's, twenty years into the war the Mror Holds declared its independence. When years of war became decades the nations of Khorvaire quickly became heavily indebted to House Kundarak relying on large loans to pay for equipment and provisions. At the end of the war all nations owed Kundarak a large sum and to make sure they all pay their debts Kundarak demanded that an order be placed in the Treaty of Thronehold demanding the nations to settle them. Notable Members *Lord Morrikan d'Kundarak ' *'Daphane d'Kundarak ' *'Blaurath d'Kundarak ' Business Like all other Dragonmarked Houses, House Kundarak provides services as a business. It's traditional business is banking which involves loans and storage. Another service is security, for paying clients Kundarak will build and install security. Similar to their banking business they offer to store any item in their highly secured vaults. Kundarak also lease their ancestral lands Kundarak Hold to any mining establishment providing they offer a percentage of the profit. Services *Letter of Credit *Safe-deposit Vault Key Locations 'Korunda Gate' A city in the Mror Holds and the head quarters of House Kundarak. 'The Deep Mine' An extremely rich and deep mine that is being mined by a collaboration of Dragonmarked Houses and Dwarven clans in Zilargo. Guilds *Banking Guild *Warding Guild *Ghorad'din '''Golden Door': This is actually a division of the Warding Guild rather than a independent guild itself. Golden Door is responsible for the development and installment of advanced security systems such as complex locks and magical wards. The majority of its contracts are internal, focusing on the security of house Kundarak before all else though the house extends its services to other dragonmarked houses and the rich. Iron Gate: Another division of the Warding Guild, Iron Gate provides guards who've received training in guarding objects and places of importance. Acting like a secret service the members of Iron Gate are highly elusive and are rarely seen beyond their designated posts. Iron Gate extend their services to the guarding of personnel though they avoid clashing with House Deneith's Defenders guild. Despite this the majority of the political class of the Mror Holds are often protected by Iron Gate guards. Stats 3.5 Edition Typical House Kundarak Banker: Eberron Campaign Setting p.234 Morikkan d'Kundarak: Dragonmarked p.46 4th Edition Kundarak Iron Gate Guard: Eberron Campaign Guide p.219. Notes The alignment of this organisation is never officially documented and the alignment given is an educated approximation by this wiki. References Category:Dragonmarked Houses Kundarak